Old rivals, New friends
by RocketFAN
Summary: When following a rare Pokemon into a dark cave, Jessie and James literally run into their old rivals, Butch, and to their surprise, a very pregnant Cassidy. But a tremor causes them to get seperated and they are forced to work together. Bad Summary. R & R
1. Chapter 1: Hazy Cave

**Old rivals, new friends**

By RocketFAN

Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters are property of Nintendo and I, sadly, do not own them

Chapter one: Hazy Cave

"Eevee!" The small brown Pokemon said cheerfully as it munched on the berries that had fallen from the tree.

"Look, James! An Eevee!" Jessie told her partner as she spotted the rare Pokemon.

"Hey, it is!" He replied excitedly. The two Team Rocket members slowly crept up on the eating Pokemon.

"Eevee!" It said startled as it noticed them and ran into the entrance of a dark cave.

"James, you scared it!" Jessie snapped at her partner.

"No, I didn't! I didn't make a sound!" James whined.

"Uh, never mind. Let's follow it!" Jessie said while grabbing James' arm and dragging him after her.

"Oh, no! This Meowth doesn't do dark and cavey!" The cat Pokemon said while folding his arms.

"Fine then, stay behind!" Jessie told him while leading James into the cave. The two walked slowly inside. "Now, where could that little Eevee possibly have gone to?" Jessie asked while scanning the cave.

"Maybe he went down there," James said while pointing to a corridor.

"Let's go," Jessie said hesitantly while pulling out a flashlight and leading the way down the dark passage.

"I don't like this place, Jessie! Forget the Eevee, let's go back!" James whimpered as they proceeded further into the cave.

"Don't be such a baby, James!" Jessie said while looking for the Eevee. "Here, Eevee. Come out, come out wherever you are!" She called sweetly.

"Eevee!" Jessie heard a small voice say from further down the corridor.

"There it is! Come on, James," she said while running further down until they came to a fork in the cave with two corridors. "Which one did it go down?" She asked James.

"I don't know, but I think we should get out of here while we still know the way out!" James replied anxiously.

"Let's go down this one," Jessie said while dragging James down the passage on the left. They had walked for over a mile down the twists and turns of the cave with no sign of Eevee. "Maybe we went down the wrong one," Jessie admitted softly. "Oh, well. Let's go back," she said sadly.

"Gladly," James said happily.

"Ahh!" They both yelped as a tremor knocked them both down.

"What was that?!" James asked while helping Jessie to her feet.

"It felt like an earthquake!" Jessie replied while dusting herself off.

"Let's get out of here!" James said while grabbing Jessie's hand and running in the opposite direction. They had run a few dozen feet before bumping into someone.

"Ahh!" The person screamed as he was knocked down by James.

"Hey, watch where your going!" The familiar voice said angrily.

"Botch?" James asked in surprise.

"For the last time, the name is "Butch"!" He said even angrier.


	2. Chapter 2: Baby makes three

**Old rivals, new friends**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 2: Baby makes three**

"What are you doing in here, losers?" Butch asked the stunned duo while getting up and dusting himself off.

"I ask you the same . . . hey, where's Cassidy?" Jessie asked him, noticing his blonde haired partner was no where to be found.

"What do you care?" Cassidy's voice said in the darkness of the cave.

"I don't!" Jessie replied bitterly. "Where did my flashlight go?" She continued while looking for the flashlight in the near pitch black cave. "Oh, great, it's broken! Good one James, you dropped it and now it's broken!" Jessie scolded him as she found the light and tried to turn it on.

"So what are you two doing in here?" Cassidy asked them again.

"For your information, we followed a very rare Pokemon in," Jessie replied while trying to get the flashlight to turn on.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Eevee, would you?" Butch asked them flatly.

"How did you know?" Jessie asked him, surprised.

"Because that's how we ended up in here ourselves. Turns out there is a whole flock of them in here," Cassidy answered her with a tinge of laughter in her voice.

"It's so dark in here!" Jessie said while banging the flashlight against the palm of her hand, causing it to flick on. "Ha! There we go," she said with a sigh of relief. Just as the flashlight blinked on, Cassidy quickly stepped behind Butch.

"What's wrong with you, Cassidy?" Jessie asked her curiously.

"N-nothing . . . ," Cassidy replied nervously. "Shouldn't you guys be going?" Cassidy asked them impatiently.

"Why? What are you trying to hide?" Jessie asked while shining the light on her. "And why are you wearing pants?" She added while noticing that Cassidy wasn't wearing her usual uniform that consisted of a very short dress and thigh high white boots.

"Okay . . . ," Cassidy sighed and stepped out from behind Butch to reveal that she was pregnant.

"Oh . . . so you got knocked up, huh?" Jessie asked her casually.

"What does it look like?" Cassidy replied sarcastically.

"Is that why your hiding out in this cave?" James asked after being silent for a while.

"No, genius, we can't find the way out!" Butch replied annoyed at the dumb question.

"What do you mean, 'you can't find the way out'?" Jessie asked them panicky.

"We've been trying to get out of here since yesterday," Cassidy admitted softly.

"What?!" Jessie and James screamed.


	3. Chapter 3: Shake, rattle and roll!

**Old rivals, new friends**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 3: Shake, rattle and roll!**

"You've been in here since yesterday?" James asked Butch and Cassidy in surprise.

"We hope it's only been since yesterday," Cassidy said quietly.

"Why don't you just go back the way you came?" Jessie asked them.

"Because we don't know what way we came!" Butch yelled back.

"Chill out, froggy. Luckily, James and I remember the way out," Jessie said with a rather evil grin.

"And why would you help us?" Cassidy asked coldly.

"Well, normally we wouldn't. But since the fate of an innocent little baby is involved, we will this time," Jessie replied sweetly while placing her hand gently on Cassidy's stomach.

"Jessie, are you feeling all right?" Cassidy asked her, shocked at her compassion.

"Fine. I may be evil, but I'm not heartless. Let's go, it was this way!" She replied while shining the flashlight ahead. Cassidy looked at Butch who looked at James. James just shrugged his shoulders and followed Jessie.

"We came down this way," Jessie said while following the dark passage. The four of them gasped as the ground beneath them began to shake violently. The walls of the cave started crumbling while the floor beneath where James and Butch were standing suddenly gave way, causing both of them to fall a couple dozen feet below.

"James!" Jessie shouted as she tried to grab James' arm before he fell, but was too late.

"Butch, are you okay?" Cassidy shouted down the hole the earthquake had caused the guy's to fall down.

"Uh... I think so! Luckily something broke my fall!" Butch shouted back up.

"What?" Cassidy asked him curiously.

"Me!" James said weakly.

"Are you all right, James?" Jessie asked her partner sympathetically.

"He's fine, aren't you?" Butch replied while helping James to his feet and whacking him on the back.

"How do we get back up?" James asked the girls who were about 30 feet above them.

"I don't know. Maybe we can come down there," Cassidy suggested.

"No, it's too dangerous for you, Cass," Butch replied firmly.

"Aw, your already a good daddy," Jessie told him in a teasing tone..

"What makes you think it's mine," Butch replied as he felt himself blushing. It was too dark for Jessie to notice, but not James.

"Oh, by the way your face is turning red is a good giveaway," James taunted him playfully.

"Look, can we focus on how we're going to get out of here?" Cassidy chimed in, trying to change the subject.

"Okay," Jessie agreed while still smiling from the previous conversation. "Cassidy and I will look around up here to see if there is a safer way down. You guy's try to find a way up," Jessie suggested to James and Butch.

"Sounds like a plan," Butch admitted softly. "Be careful, Cassidy!" He shouted up to his partner.

"I'll take good care of her," Jessie said sort of faux sweetly while taking Cassidy's arm and heading down the passage.

"Good luck!" James said as he and Butch headed down the lower passage.


	4. Chapter 4: Engaging conversations

**Old rivals, new friends**

By RocketFan

**Chapter 4: Engaging conversations**

Jessie and Cassidy headed slowly down the passage while trying to find a way to the lower level where their partners had fallen.

"Wait, look here," Jessie said to Cassidy while pointing the flashlight down a corridor they had not seen before. "Maybe it leads to the lower level," she suggested while heading down it. Cassidy hesitantly followed her.

"We should have never come in here," Cassidy said softly.

"It'll be all right," Jessie reassured her while the two walked slowly down the long passage. "So how far along are you?" She asked Cassidy curiously.

"Thirty-four weeks," Cassidy replied quietly.

"Which is? Come on, I'm bad at math," Jessie said with a small chuckle.

"Eight and a half months," Cassidy replied with an amused smile.

"Wow, you don't look that far," Jessie said while studying Cassidy.

"Thanks," Cassidy replied flatly.

"Is that why you seem so nervous? It's almost time, right?" Jessie asked her while leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah, coming in here was a huge mistake," Cassidy said while stopping to take a breath.

"Does the boss know?" Jessie asked her more seriously, knowing the consequences of having anything more than a professional relationship with another Team Rocket member, especially your own partner.

"No," Cassidy said softly while shaking her head slowly.

James and Butch walked down the dark corridor silent for a while. The two men had never been each other's favorite person. Until James couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore.

"So, are you two going to stay on the Team?" James asked him casually.

"Why do you care?" Butch replied bitterly.

"Just curious," James said in a friendly voice, trying to crack Butch.

"Yeah," Butch replied in a softer tone.

"Who's going to take care of the baby?" James asked him, knowing Butch's tough exterior had been brought down.

"Her parents are going to take him," Butch replied while stopping and turning to face James.

"Him? It's a boy?" James asked while also stopping and leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, we're going to name him Cameron after her grandfather," Butch said while a small smile tugged at his mouth as he thought of his future son.

"That's a good name. Come on," James said while turning to continue walking down the passage as Butch followed.

"Wait, can we stop for a minute?" Cassidy asked Jessie while trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked her nervously.

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath," Cassidy said breathlessly as she leaned back against the wall and sank down to a sitting position. Jessie sat down next to Cassidy and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure your all right?" Jessie asked her more concerned than before. Tears started falling from Cassidy's eyes as she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen.


	5. Chapter 5: Rivals no more

**Old rivals, new friends**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 5: Rivals no more**

"Let's go down this one. See how it inclines?" Butch told James as he motioned to a corridor with a gradual incline.

"Hey, your right! Maybe it leads up," James replied as he peered down the dark corridor.

"Lets go!" Butch said as he lead the way.

Back on the upper level, the girls had a huge dilemma on their hands as Cassidy was going into labor. "Oh, God! This can't be happening!" Cassidy cried as a second contraction shot through her painfully.

"Just relax, Cassidy," Jessie told her calmly while kneeling down by her side.

"Relax? Relax?! I'm going to give birth in a cave and you expect me to relax?!" Cassidy sobbed as drops of sweat fell from her forehead and mixed with the tears on her face.

"You're not going to give birth in a cave, Cassidy. Most women are in labor for days before they have the baby. I'm sure we will find a way out by then," Jessie explained in a not-so-helpful way.

"Oh, God!" Cassidy replied while burying her face in her hands. "AH!" She cried out in pain as another contraction made itself known.

"What do you think we should do?" Jessie asked her helplessly.

"Ugh! How the hell should I know?!" Cassidy screamed through breathless sobs.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help, Cassidy!" Jessie snapped back out of frustration.

"I don't need your help! Just go away and leave me alone!" Cassidy said angrily.

"Fine! I don't why I offered to help you in the first place!" Jessie said while turning her back on Cassidy and starting to storm off. She walked a few steps while listening to Cassidy's agonized whimpering and stopped. "Cassidy, you don't actually expect me to leave you here alone, do you?" Jessie asked her while walking back toward her.

"Why not? You don't care about what happens to me!" Cassidy said while breathing heavily.

"That's not true," Jessie said softly as she kneeled back down next to Cassidy.

"Yes, it is, Jessie, and you know it. I know you've always hated me," Cassidy said as her breathing calmed and her contractions subsided.

"Cassidy . . . ," Jessie said in a gentle tone as she put her arm around Cassidy and pulled her closer.

"I don't hate you," she said as her voice broke and she felt tears fall from her blue eyes that were full of sincerity. Something Cassidy had never seen before. Jessie sniffled softly and hugged Cassidy tighter.

"I don't hate you either, Jess," Cassidy replied while holding on to Jessie's arm. "I'm sorry," she added tearfully.

"Me too," Jessie replied softly.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

**Old rivals, new friends**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 6: Reunited**

Butch and James reached the upper level of the cave after steadily climbing for over an hour.

"I'm exhausted!" Butch said as they finally reached flat ground.

"And you say _I_ whine!" James replied while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Well, we've been climbing forever!" Butch said as he sat down on a large rock.

"No?! Gee Butch, I thought we flew up here!" James said sarcastically. "I'm tired, too," he added while folding his arms like the spoiled brat he was.

"Did you just call me "Butch"?" Butch asked him in surprise.

"Isn't that your name?" James replied while scratching his nose.

"Yeah, but you've never called me that," Butch said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I know. I just like to bug you. But now that I've spent some time with you, you're not so bad," James admitted while sitting on the rock next to Butch.

"Well, I guess you're not so bad, either," Butch grumbled with a sigh. James smiled as he got up and peered down the corridor.

"We should get going and find the girls," he told Butch.

"Ugh!" Cassidy groaned as her contractions returned.

"Just breath," Jessie told Cassidy while wincing from the bone crushing grip she had on her hand.

"God, I'm going to kill Butch! If it wasn't for him, I would be in a nice hospital with lots of drugs right now!" Cassidy said through clenched teeth.

"If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be pregnant in the first place," Jessie said jokingly.

"True," Cassidy said with a small chuckle, despite the pain she was in.

"Cassidy!" Butch's voice rang from the darkness.

"Butch! Thank God you found us! Where's James?" Jessie said while still on the ground with Cassidy.

"Right here," James said as he walked into view.

"Cass, are you okay?" Butch asked her while kneeling down next to her and sweeping a lock of her damp, blonde hair out of her face.

"Do I look okay?" She asked him in an irritated voice.

"She's had a couple contractions," Jessie informed him as his eyes filled with concern.

"Eevee!"A small voice said from further down the upper corridor.

"It's the Eevee!" James said excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7: A miracle or two

**Old rivals, new friends**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 7: A miracle or two**

"Where did you come from?" Jessie asked the tiny Pokemon.

"Eevee? There you are!" A woman said as she walked up to them. "Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" She asked the four Rockets curiously.

"We can't find the way out and my wife is in labor!" Butch told the women while standing up to face her. Completely unaware of what he had just let slip.

"Oh! Well, come on, it's this way!" The women said while leading the way out.

"Eevee!" The Eevee said happily as it followed her.

"Come on, Cass," Butch said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her.

"Did he say 'wife'?" Jessie asked James quietly.

"I think so," James replied just as quietly.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Butch told the women as they reached the exit of the cave.

"No problem. I know this cave like the back of my hand. The name's Maggie and my car is parked right over there," she said as she pointed out a blue SUV a few yards away. "Need a lift to the hospital?" She asked them sweetly.

"That would be lovely. I can walk, Butch," Cassidy said as Butch put her down.

"I have three kids of my own, honey," Maggie told Cassidy with a chuckle as she held her arm on the way to the car.

"We'll catch up, okay?" Jessie said to Butch and Cassidy. "Let's go find Meowth," she told James as she looked around for their Pokemon partner.

"What in the world took you guys so long?! Did you find the Eevee?" Meowth asked them as he snuck up behind them.

"No. But we did find something interesting," Jessie replied with a smile.

"What?" Meowth asked her curiously.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way," Jessie replied as her and James started walking toward the town about a mile away.


	8. Chapter 8: Meet the family

**Old rivals, new friends**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 8: Meet the family**

"So we don't hate them any more?" Meowth asked after hearing about what happened in the cave.

"No. They're cool," James replied.

"I could have sworn Butch said Cassidy was his "wife" when that women showed up back there," Jessie said curiously.

"He did," James confirmed.

"Let's get into some regular clothes," Jessie said as they came into town. The three walked up the town's only hospital. "This must be it," Jessie said as she walked in.

"I hate hospitals! I'll stay out here," James whined as he refused to follow Jessie in.

"Come on, James. Don't you want to see the little baby?" Jessie said in a cutesy voice.

"Tell them to send me a picture . . . ah!" James yelped as Jessie grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

"Anyone home?" Jessie said as she peeked her head into the room the nurse said they were in.

"Hey, Jess," Cassidy said as she held her new baby.

"That was quick," James said as he sat down in a chair.

"Oh, yeah. Just flew by," Cassidy replied sarcastically.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Jessie said while pushing Butch out of the way to see the baby. Cassidy laughed as Butch nearly got knocked down.

"Excuse you!" Butch said irritably.

"Is it a boy?" Jessie asked Cassidy, ignoring Butch.

"Yes. Which is good, because my parents painted the nursery blue and filled his little closet with blue clothes. Yes, they did," she said while stroking the baby's face gently.

"So your parents are adopting him?" Jessie asked her, not knowing what Butch had told James.

"Yeah," Cassidy replied softly. "They should be here any minute," she added while handing the baby to Butch.

"Well, we'll be going, then. Congratulations," Jessie said as she hugged Cassidy. "By the way, nice ring. Good choice Butch," she added while taking Cassidy left hand and eyeing her wedding ring. They both gasped softly.

"Don't worry, we won't say a word," James said as he got up and followed Jessie out.

"See you guys!" Butch yelled after them. He gave Cassidy a suspicious look.

"Hey you were the one who let it slip that we were married," Cassidy said while informing Butch about what he had said back in the cave.

"Think they'll talk?" He asked her nervously.

"I don't think so," Cassidy replied with a small smile. Butch handed the baby back to Cassidy and kissed her on the top of her head.

The End

A/N: I have been wanting to write something like this for a while. I always wanted to make Butch and Cassidy parents


End file.
